


Our Year

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, good stuff, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: “Happy New Year, Harry,” He whispered happily while a smile widened across his features. Harry’s eyes lit up as he pulled Nathan even closer, meeting him halfway as the younger sprung up on the tops of his toes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2017, folks.

Nathan smiled as Harry’s arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer.

“Happy New Years, love,” Harry breathed as their bodies brushed against each other, his lips ghosting over the younger man’s ear.

There was still confetti sprinkled over their clothes and in their hair, but Nathan only smiled widely before he turned his head upwards to look Harry in the eye. His hand smoothed over Flynn's jaw as he slung his arm around the taller’s shoulder, pulling him down gently.

“Happy New Year, Harry,” He whispered happily while a smile widened across his features. Harry’s eyes lit up as he pulled Nathan even closer, meeting him halfway as the younger sprung up on the tops of his toes.

Their lips met in a deep kiss, Nathan tasting champagne on the other man’s lips as he hugged Harry closer. Flynn chuckled, lips curving up into a grin when he reached down to grab a handful of the adventure’s ass, delighting in Nathan’s chastising little gasp.

“ _Harry_ -” Nathan began, half laughing, half scandalized.

“I couldn’t help it,” Flynn shrugged before indulging Nathan in a sweeter kiss, a small hum of approval leaving the shorter man's lips. Before they could part, the camera flashed in front of them to capture the moment.

They both paused, Nathan’s blue eyes landing on Chloe and Elena, the blonde excitedly holding the camera while Chloe smirked at them both.

“Too cute to pass up, darlings,” Chloe explained, her own arm loosely around Elena’s shoulders. “I might even frame that one. Confetti and all!”

“Send me a copy of that, would ya?” Harry grinned, his lips pressing against Nathan’s cheek while the younger man just beamed at them all, positively glowing with the energy and joy of having all his friends present.

He slung his arm around Harry’s waist, leaning into his side with a satisfied look in his eyes. Next, they all turned to watch the firework show Sam was (attempting) to put off with a laughing Rafe at his side.

Sam cursed at first, struggling with the apparently dead lighter. He gave it a few shakes and sent Harry a momentarily pleading look, but then he remembered that Flynn had stopped smoking for his little brother. "Where's Sully when you need him?" The eldest Drake mumbled, only pausing when Rafe shook his head.

"Somewhere humid and warm, probably. Like us," He added smartly, a brow raising as he motioned the older man along. "C'mon, give it one last try. Maybe it'll be a New Years Day miracle or something."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled, flicking his sore thumb over the lighter once more. They all held their breath as he hovered over the fireworks, and then happily offered praise when Sam went stumbling away from the flickering fuse. The first artillery shell made Nathan's heart leap, and he smiled as he felt his lover squeeze him closer in response to his subtle flinch. He also noticed when Rafe's own arms wrapped around Sam's body also.

Nathan rested his head on Harry’s warm shoulder, their hands falling together easily at their side, fingers intertwined. Flynn's thumb stroked over Nathan’s knuckles and the older man’s head was tilted up to enjoy the dangerously close firework show. Above them, an array of dazzling lights and sparkling showers flashed in the dark night sky. The colors dance across Harry's skin and glinted in his eyes, painting his features in a variety of hues. 

For a moment, Nathan couldn't look away. He could’ve sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat.

His lidded blue eyes went to his brother, watching him proudly stare up at his explosive display with Rafe pressed up under his arm. Then, his gaze went to Elena and Chloe, laughing cheerfully together, fingers brushing against one another’s with deliberate intent, one of Elena's hand's occupied with the camera as she caught some candid shots of them all standing there on their private little getaway.

He was snapped out of his reverie as Harry’s lips pressed against his temple, the older man squeezing Nathan’s hip with his free hand.

Yeah, Nathan thought, this was going to be a good year. 

 _Their_ year.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns and kickflips out of frame*
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope that you enjoyed my fic!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
